


You Remind Me

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strong language I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: The Talismán Mágico brought Natalio's memory back,with good memories come bad memoriesSo the next obvious step is asking Love Advice to Francis.





	You Remind Me

After accidentaly provoking the fight between Francis and Arnoldo,Natalio sat straight up on one of the chairs at the Dining Car,looking thoughtful and distant,naming and pointing at random things like "Napkin", "Fork".

"Natalio,do you need anything else?" Francis approached him,talking in a forced,polite manner.

Natalio looked in his direction like he realized for the first time the waiter was there.

"Francis,you _do_  know that the Captain wouldn't mind knowing about you and Rulo Rolando,he'd be ecstastic about it,actually,just like I am." Natalio patted the boy's shoulder proudly and gave him a happy,slightly unsettling smile.Fracncis sits down beside the handyman,genuine,hopeful smile on his lips.

"You really think so,Natalio??" Francis' eyes were shining bright,Natalio was adoring the curly-haired teen's enthusiasm.

Maybe Francis could help him.

"I do,though he'll tell you to keep it secret for awhile,which will be just a waste of time." Natalio waved dismissively,making a face like he just bit a lemon.

"How...do you know he's gonna say all this,Natalio? How are you so sure?" Francis asked,apparently Natalio knew the Captain better than he imagined.

Natalio bit his lip and closed his eyes,it was vivid in his mind,it's still such foreign sensation for him to get used to,Natalio breathed in deeply and opened his eyes wide.

"....Natalio?"

"On February 14,1991,I told him I loved him.He took 3 months,18 days and 13 hours to say it back to me once he finally told his Abuela."

Natalio said in a casual,relaxed manner,he was genuinely feeling that way despite his Inner battles seconds ago.

"You and Captain Topa?.....Captain Topa.... and You? Natalio? El Capitán y Natalio???!!!" the taller man bobbed his head eagerly in a manner similar to how Francis usually does,but the unsettling smile was all Natalio.

"I'm sorry,are you okay? Did I break you?"

"N-no,Natalio,it's just...I would have never imagined it,I'm sorry,that was rude of me." Francis started an apologetic babble.Natalio seemed to be on his own world again.

"Ah,his Abuela,she was fascinating,I lament barely speaking to her when she came to visit 4 months,2 weeks and 7 hours ago,I did wear the sweater she gifted me." Natalio put his elbow on the table,his hand on his chin.

"Natalio,at first it seemed so surreal to me but now I think I really like that you got your memory back." Francis rubbed his hand on Natalio's shoulder stiffly,it's the most affectionate he thinks he can really get.

"Thanks,but it was all on the Captain,I wonder if he still-"

"Why don't you ask him? We do it together! I tell him about Rolando and I and you-" Francis started tentatively,Natalio shook his head vigorously and articulated with his hands all around.

"Not an option,I've observed his and the other crew members' behaviors for the past 2 years,10 months,3 weeks and 8 hours,he's seen to have moved on..." Natalio bowed his head and ran an antsy hand over tall,messy brown hair.

"Moved on to whom? He's single as far as we know." Francis' features showing clearly the confusion he felt.Natalio scoffed.

"Sure,he and la Señorita Lila are as single as you and Rulo Rolando.Shame,really,your relationship reminds me a lot of what we used to be." Natalio said defeatedly,Francis' mouth was wide.What else does he not know?

"Well,Natalio,it shouldn't stop you from being honest with him and say everything that's on your mind,like you did with me and Arnoldo and....actually always does,now that I'm thinking about it." Natalio pondered that over,pulling off his best thinker face.

It looked murderous from Francis' point of view.

"Do any of you two have an Uncle? I used to have one I learned so much from him,his name was Santiago.He changed completely once he...found out.I never told Topa that either."

"Oh,I'm so sorry,Natalio..." Natalio nodded in acknowledgement,staring ahead,seeing the older man looking so distressed was really worrying Francis.

* * *

_Natalio never really went straight home after school,he'd always go to Topa's place or the Park with him to think of more songs together._

_It has been roughly 8 months ever since they confessed their love to each other,they were so young but already seemed so determined in what they wanted in life,it was to pursue music together._

_The sun had mostly settled,it was almost dark out when Natalio was two feet away from the place he still called home,today was great,they've been stuck with a song for weeks now,about some cricket that wouldn't stop bothering Topa,the brunet boy ended up befriending it after awhile._

_Why did everything about Topa had to be this endearing? Natalio couldn't contain the huge grin off his face all the way back home._

_"Hey,there you are,finally remembered where you live,I see?" a tall,scrawny man with light brown,shaggy hair approached the young teen,there was something different about him._

_"Hey,Tío Santiago! I was just helping Topa out,he couldn't decide what name to give this crick-"_

_"Bullshit,you spent the whole day kissing this fat,faggot friend of yours." Tío Santiago sneered._

_Natalio didn't know what was going on,his uncle had always been nice and friendly enough,he was no role model exactly,Natalio had to mostly fend for himself and he really didn't enjoy the smoking,still he had looked up to the man as someone who inspired his passion to create things._

_Well,he looked up to the man until he called Topa -that-._

_He'd talked about Topa plenty of times,Natalio even brought him along once or twice and Tío Santiago seemed fine with him,though he did always say the boy would end up on the street because Music gives you no future,but that's standard._

_Natalio had intended to tell his uncle about them after Topa's Grandma and sister had been so accepting (despite Pato's teasing),it just always seemed to slip his mind,now he's having second and third thoughts._

_"What did you just-"_

_"Don Jorge from down the street told me he'd seen you and that boy every day at the Park kissing and with your hands all over each other,everyone at the block knows it,this is a disgrace."_

_"Tío-"_

_"Inside! Now! I didn't raise no hippie fag like that Topa kid! Imma teach you how to be a man with my own hands."_

_Natalio had stood in place defiantly,dark brown eyes on fire.Santiago dragged him forcefully inside,it wouldn't end well._

_Months passed by and it was getting harder to hide the bruises from Topa,Natalio needed a solution to this,he couldn't live in this place anymore._

_He couldn't ask Topa to move there either,that would raise suspicion._

_His third option was his good friend Classenclown,the guy lived a bit far from Natalio's 'home' and,most importantly,Topa's but it's better than being a Starving 13-year-old Musician living in the street....._

_He ran away from home without leaving a trace._

* * *

"Natalio? Natalio!" 

Topa was about to enter the Dining Car for Lunch,the Rulos had stayed behind playing some more with the Talismán.The Captain spotted Natalio and Francis holding on to each other in one of the tables,two cups of tea in front of them.

Natalio had his head buried on Francis' shoulder,Francis was mostly paralyzed,trying his best to comfort the man,petting tall messy hair stiffly,occasionally.

Topa had heard most of the conversation on his way in,he genuinely had no idea Natalio had gone through all this,how did he not notice it? He joined the embrace,making his presence known to the taller man.

Natalio looked up at him,the handyman couldn't help but smile involuntarily.

"Natalio,you should have told me,my house and my heart would always be open for you." Topa said sadly.

Natalio put a hand on Topa's cheek,smiling bright despite his deep distress,Topa put his hand over it and squeezed it.

"I know,Capitán."


End file.
